Dreaming of You
by emielli
Summary: 2+OC? 1+2 Heero`s gone, can Duo get over him and back into the dating scene?


Author: Emily  
Date: Typed up in 2003 but started in 2000  
Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing.  
Author`s Note: When I first wrote this, it was destined to be a songfic written to "Never Had a Dream Come True." But I just couldnt figure out where the lyrics should go. I actually have more of this story written than is typed up, but I needed a stopping point for this story.  
  
************************************************  
Duo carefully opened his beige suitcase and picked up a silver-framed photo laying on his pile of dark clothes. It was of a boy with prussian blue eyes and brown hair.   
"Heero" He whispered softly, instantly missing his friend. The photograph was pretty ol d, yellowed and curled around the edges. Of course it would be, the picture was three years old and well looked at. Taken in 196, at the Winner mansion. Taken only days before Heero had left Duo`s life forever.   
  
*Flashback*   
"I have a new solo mission." Heero stated, getting up from his laptop. Duo frowned, putting his arm around Heero`s waist. He glared, but didn` t move away.   
"How long and when are you leaving?"   
"As long as it takes, and today."   
"Today! You`re leaving today? Ill miss you too much."   
Heero gave a little smile, "Ill miss you too. I`m leaving in an hour."   
Heero had left in one hour and no one had heard anything thing about him, that is until Duo was watching the news a week later.   
"The pilot of the gundam Wing was killed today during a mysterious and tragic battle. Pilot 01 self detonated after his gundam was captured." The TV blared out. Quatre started sobbing, to be consoled by a teary eyed Trowa. Even Wufei had tears in his eyes. But Duo just sat there, staring at the TV in disbelief. Not wanting to believe what he had just heard.   
//No. Couldn`t be. It must be a mistake. Heero could never die. He`s the perfect solider.// But reality came crashing down as the pilot as a suitcase was found with Heero`s name on the cover. At the funeral, the case was given to Duo.   
//I didn`t even get to see him one last time.// Duo thought, staring at the closed casket. He took the suitcase up to his room, not having the guts to open it. When he finally did, the contents shocked him. The only thing inside was an extra change of clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a black jacket. Sighing, Duo picked up the jacket and inhaled the scent of it. Heero`s sent. He rubbed his face in the leather, and felt something in the pocket. Pulling is out, he saw it was a letter folded up into a square. It looked like your ordinary notebook written school note, written in black ink. Even though Duo knew it was wrong to be snooping though Heero`s personal business, he just had to read it. He blinked hard as he read the first line, feeling h is heart stop for a beat.   
  
Dearest Duo,   
  
It was about him. Duo continued reading, chuckling a little at the first time.  
  
It doesn`t feel right to call you dearest, so Hey Duo.   
I know that my luck will run out, and when day, when I self destruct, I wont come back from it. But someone else will never kill me. I`m in Wing writing this, so I know if you get this, I`m dead. I like you Duo. I have since we first met. Well, maybe that parts a lie. I thought you were an annoying little whiner when we first met. I mean you DID try to kill me. I also lied again, which is a shame since I know how you hate lying. I don`t like you. No, I love you. From the very depths of my soul, the one that`s resting, to return to Earth later one.   
Maybe we`ll meet again in another lifetime and everything will turn out different. This war will be over, and we will pass by each other on the street and feel an instant connection. Who knows, its possible.   
Well, take good care of Deathsycthe. Never forget me because I have never forgotten you.   
Love,   
Heero  
P.S: Don`t blame yourself for my death. Even if I hadn`t gone on that mission (at least I hope it was a mission I died on) it still would have happened one of these days.   
  
Duo`s eyes were clouding up. He knew he was going to start crying. //Boys don`t cry.// he thought, remembering the phrase he told Heero once. Then he looked back at the date on the letter. It was written the day that Heero died.   
~   
After receiving the letter, Duo couldn`t stop shaking. Whether it was anger that Heero hadn`t told Duo what he had written down or what, he couldn`t tell. He couldn`t go to sleep for he would have dreams. Dreams about Heero dying. Horrible, graphic dreams. Finally, Trowa got a sedate for him to take. One of the types they used on the lions when they got too rowdy at the circus. Duo fell calmly asleep, not waking up screaming in the middle of the night. Quatre later told him that every night for months he would fall asleep wrapped in the jacket.   
But life had to go on. Time eased the pain in Duo`s hear t and he was ready to go to sleep without the use of tranquilizers. The memory of Heero slowly faded from the mind of everyone but the 4 pilots. Then Duo had left the Winner mansion, not wanting to stay where there were so many memories.  
*End*  
  
Duo could feel his heart breaking all over again as he entered the big and plesant Winner household. He sat his bags down, which the maid took away. There was an awkard silence now, as Wufei finally broke it.  
"Its been too long." He said.   
Duo nodded, "Yes."  
"Its a shame we had to part in that way." Quatre added. Duo tried to change the topic. He still couldn`t talk about it.  
"Who`s the new dude?" He said, pointing to someone outside. It was a guy with brown hair, wearing a blue hat and sunglasses.  
"Oh that`s Stephan Wilkins. He`s my guardner, hired him about a year ago."   
"He seems very somber."  
"Yea, he never talks except to ask questions about Sandrock."  
"Weird."  
"Yeah. He`s very smart though." Quatre said, adding, "Maybe you should go introduce yourself Duo. He really doesn`t seem to have a lot of friends."  
Duo nodded, "Yea, might as well if I`m going to be here for a while." Duo went outside as the others left. "Hi. I`m Duo Maxwell." He said to the person. He looked up and Duo felt there was something in his face that reminded him of Heero. Certainly not the eyes which were blue.  
"Stephan."  
"So, dude.. this your first job?"  
"Guardening yes. I was the operator of a moble suit."  
"Oh really? Which one? Taurus, Leo?"   
"Maybe."  
"Ok, well got to go eat. See you later." Duo said, walking off.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
